1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed forward converter and method, more particularly to a feed forward converter and method that control the input impedance, output voltage and power of the DC/DC converter within a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the near future, in comparison with necessary energy harvester for IoTs power supply, replacing with battery or increasing AC power on objects connected to IoTs is relatively costly. Currently DC-to-DC converters are generally designed with voltage feedback control, or current feedback control. For these DC-to-DC converters, it is not easy for their input impedance to closely match that of several different types of energy harvesters (or to closely match the impedance of an energy harvester while environmental change is made), while the output power and the output voltage is obtained within the desired target range.
DC-to-DC converters are structurally complex, relatively costly, and relatively difficult for them to match the impedance for several different types of energy harvesters closely while also meeting the output voltage and output power requirements within the target range. Therefore, generally, the current practice is to satisfy the output voltage requirements, or to satisfy the specific requirements of the energy harvester in a particular environment.